Dear Naruto
by Michi-tan
Summary: Hinata writes a love letter to Naruto. What are Naruto's actions? R&R, you know you want to! And also: Sakura write a birthday letter to Sasuke. What happens when Sasuke get's ahold of it?
1. Sunshine Love

**I had the idea when I was reading some poems and a fan flash on YouTube. Review please!**

Hinata sat down beside the tree. She considered it her tree. She picked up the pencil and started writing. This'll help vent her feelings. Her heart would explode if she didn't get this done.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When my mother died, I grew up alone just like you._

_I had always wanted to be noticed, just like you. _

_But I was afraid. _

Something rustled above her. Probably just a bird.

_Whenever I saw you get in trouble with Iruka-sensei, I envied you. I had wanted to be just as brave as you. You were my inspiration every day. You were the only reason I dragged myself out of bed every morning. _

_Every time I saw your smile, the genuine smile, my body warmed up at the sight of it. _

_It made me feel happy that you were doing O.K. I had always longed for a true father figure like Iruka-sensei. I envied you every day, and I wished to surpass you once our missions started. You would come back and almost all the missions you went on were successful. _

_I loved and envied you at the same time._

_I loved to see your smile, I loved to your blue eyes filled with happiness, and I loved to see you get better at your training._

_At first, I was sympathizing with you. Either you were like me, or I was like you. With each passing day, I started to get more and more shy. Sometimes, I would see you and my heart would skip a beat. Then, it was all the time. At first, I thought nothing of it. But after a while, I knew what my feelings were. I loved you. I still love you. Ever since my mother died, I didn't know what it was like to love. Hiashi had thought it was my fault she had died. Every day, his cold glares sent me into shame. He hated that I was the Hyuga heir. I went to bed every night crying. _

_But then I saw you. Everything changed when I saw you. _

_Everything changed when I started to love you. You made me feel happy. I rooted for you. I wanted you to win. Every time your sadness showed, I wanted to beat the living daylights out of whoever made you sad. When I saw that frown, I was sad, too. _

_I felt tied to you. _

_I had to see your smile or I would crumble. After a while, I craved your attention. I hung on to your every word to me. But when I found out you loved Sakura, I did crumble. I came home one day, and I fell because my tears where clouding my vision. Hiashi had seen me lying there on the floor sobbing and he told me that he vowed he would murder whoever made me cry. I was somewhat grateful to you, for bringing back my father. I was still sad that you loved Sakura instead of me._

_I had loved you every day._

_Every blush was for you. _

_I devoted every second of the time I breathed to you._

_I trained hard for you. _

_I did everything for you. I felt that if I got stronger, you would notice me, and start to like me, too. I never gave up on that idea either. I felt stronger every day. Each passing day made me stronger. I was strong for you. I still longed for your attention. I would give every breath I breathed for three words coming from your mouth. Those three words would kill me on the spot. I would go to the ends of the Earth just for you. Just know this, Naruto, I love you and I will do anything for you. Please, my only wish is for three words. _

_I love you. Those three words are all I need._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Hinata_

Hinata finished the letter. Tears were blurring her pearl-like eyes. Naruto would, could, not ever see this. She had to destroy it, get rid of it somehow, someway. She got up and shoved a hand into the dirt.

Hinata would bury it. She put the last handful on the paper, and walked away. Nobody would ever find it. A crash distracted her.

There was Naruto. He had followed her. Hinata's face grew bright red. He'd seen where she put the letter, maybe even read it! She started to try and make excuses.

"Oi, Hinata, what were you writing?" He shouted at her. Black spots appeared in front of the heiress's eyes. She couldn't faint now!

"N-n-nothing. Absolutely n-n-n-nothing Naruto-k-kun." Smooth. She'd stuttered the entire time. Hinata mentally smacked herself on the forehead.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"I..I.." The black spots had appeared again. He started digging and found the paper. Naruto-_no, don't, please Naruto-kun, don't look at it!-_smoothed out the wrinkles, dusted off the paper, and started reading.

The furrows in his forehead got deeper and deeper. Hinata thought that was so cute. At the end, Naruto's face smoothed out, and something tugged at the corners of his lips. The Byagukan user was faint. What is he didn't share her feelings.

"I didn't know you felt that way Hinata-chan." Said girl's heart stopped. No just 'Hinata', she was a –chan now!

"Um…" She didn't know what to say. Naruto smiled the gorgeous smile she loved and took her hand.

"I love you." And the kiss that followed was passionate. And they lived a happy life, as happy as living with Naruto-her Naruto- can be.

**Please review! I knows you love it! Please read my other fanfic's too. They good!**


	2. Pink and Black

**Bet you guys thought this was complete. Wrong! I decided to do another letter; this time, a classic SasuSaku (don't approve, but what-the-hey).**

**Disclaimer: Nope; never did, never will!**

***Edited***

Sakura steadily walked towards Team 7's training grounds. Sasuke spent a lot of time here, and the pinkette always felt closer to him when she was just sitting in the clearing. She clutched a pen and a piece of paper in her hand.

She was sixteen now, and Sasuke still hadn't come home. Sakura thought maybe, just maybe, writing to him (even though he would never receive the letter) would keep her heart from breaking in two. Today was an important day: it was Sasuke's birthday.

Sakura sat down with her back next to the training log and heaved a sigh. She waited a few seconds before starting her—his—letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Happy Birthday, first off. I hope you're having a wonderful time wherever you are. You deserve it, even if no one else believes that._

_Now, I know I was never betrayed by my brother, or I was the only one left in my clan. I want you to know, though, that I think I can understand. I know what it's like to be angry, or sad. Hell, even though I'm always surrounded by people, I know what it's like to be alone._

_Don't think for one second that I'm lecturing you; it's quite the opposite. I can't empathize with you, and as much as I'd like to, I won't. That, I believe, you don't deserve. _

_Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of a white wedding. When I first saw you, I hoped and dreamed that wedding would be with you. I wasted the best years of my life on you, and yet, I don't regret it._

_I went to the Academy to be around you, me and Ino both. At first, we both had little girl crushes on you, and that was okay. _

_But then we competed, and because of you, we became enemies. It always seems like it was because of you._

Sakura heard some crunching leaves, and stopped writing. When she heard nothing for a minute, she continued, keeping her ears open for more.

_I was ecstatic when I got on our team. I could be around you more and annoy Ino at the same time! You know how I was always agreeing with you, and trying to get your attention? Yeah, Mr. Emotionless, I liked you. You were just too caught up in your revenge to notice it._

_I know I was pretty useless back then, but I've improved. I could beat your ass any day, and be happy doing it. Do you remember that time during the Chuunin exams, when I had to cut my hair, and the curse mark started acting up? I thought you had actually cared when you asked who did it. Wrong!_

_Everytime you're birthday rolled around, I'd be sure to hand you a tomato (I know they're your favorite food) and wish you a happy birthday. Did you ever say thanks? Nope! You just acted like a thrice-damned emo kid._

_Now, about maybe a year into being Team 7, I knew I loved you. Naruto knew it, Ino knew it (it's why she backed down), everyone knew it. I knew they felt sorry for me (hell, I felt sorry for me) because they knew you would never love me back._

_But I didn't give up. I never stopped hoping._

_Probably the best time we've ever had as a team, was when we tried to unveil Kakashi. I actually saw you smile! It's a really nice smile, by the way._

_Soon after that though, came the Sound Four. They carried you away with promises of power; how'd that go for you, anyway? All you really got was a creepy stalker who wanted your body._

_I confessed that I loved you that night. I poured my heart out to you, hoping (I seem to do a lot of that around you, huh?) you wouldn't go. I even offered to go with you (I now realize that doing that would probably cause me to—bad things)_

_So, now I'm trying to decide: Do I still love you? I know Naruto does (NOT THAT WAY, BAKA!), and we both wish you'd just come home. Whaddaya say? We could be Team 7 again! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

As an afterthought, she wrote one word after her name.

_Please._

Sakura read over the note and realized how ridiculous it was. She snorted, balled the piece of paper up, and tossed it over her shoulder. She started walked out of the clearing, but was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in monotone, stooping to pick up the paper. The chuunin couldn't believe her eyes. Orochimaru's apprentice was only a few feet away from her!

"Please don't read that," she said faintly as he un-crumpled the letter. Before she had anytime time to react, he disappeared. Stupid stalker man, she thought grumpily, and went home.

"Ugh, stupid Sasuke," Sakura mumbled as she combed through her hair. It was nighttime now, and the pinkette hadn't seen the raven since he took off with that letter. Her face heated up at the thought.

She was turning off the lights when he came through the window. One minute it was just her, and the next minute, Sasuke had her pinned against the wall.

"You remembered my birthday?" he questioned. Sakura glared at him and nodded furiously. He let her go and brought out her note.

"So now you know," the girl spat. He gave her a look of anguish and sat down on her bed.

"I wish I could go back and stop it from happening," he whispered, and buried his face in his hands. Sakura had to force herself from going over and comforting him.

"Will you do something for me?" Sasuke asked, adding as an afterthought, "As a birthday favor."

She paused, and thought it over. "What?"

"Kiss me."

And so the pinkette did. In short, Sasuke came back to the village, but it took a long time for people to trust him again. Eventually, it did happen. The two got married and had dozens (okay, three) of Uchiha babies.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Thanks for reading :D Remember to review!**


End file.
